ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Technorg
Technorg is a Detrovite that was captured by Slix Vigma to fight on the Megacruiser and became the champion. Appearance Technorg is an average looking Detrovite. He has yellow eyes with dark orange around them, two horns growing out of his chin, sharp teeth-like lips, a strap around his torso, grey metallic pants with black lower legs, and a very muscular orange body. He has a large mace in place of his left hand with a cybernetic implant covering his left shoulder and pectoral. Personality Technorg was at first a very violent and aggressive warrior, but he quickly came to show great pride and became Ben's self-proclaimed servant when defeated in battle. He cared about Ben enough to leave his escape pod and save him from Kevin and refused to leave him, truly believing his life belonged to him. History Technorg appears in Grudge Match, starting as an opponent of Ben and Kevin 11. He was first seen amongst the other prisoners, demanding "offerings" from them, due to him being the champion. Kevin threw Ben's food into Technorg's face with his tail, making Technorg get angry at Ben and throw him across the room. Ben retaliated by turning into Four Arms and hitting him. Slix Vigma then forced Ben and Kevin 11 to fight Technorg and they defeated him. Slix Vigma commanded Ben and Kevin to kill him, and although Kevin 11 did not hesitate to do so, Ben stopped him. When they returned to their cell, Technorg, in contrast with his species' reputation for treachery, showed his honorable nature by bowing before Ben and Kevin 11 and declaring that he would serve Ben forever for sparing his life. With the help of Technorg and the other prisoners, Ben and Kevin were able to escape the cell. Later, though the prisoners got into their escape pods and went to their home planets. Technorg did not, repeating to Upgrade that his life belonged to him, yet Upgrade pushed him into his escape pod. Just when Kevin 11 was about to keep Cannonbolt from escaping, Technorg pulled him away from his escape pod. Before his departure, Cannonbolt stated that he and Technorg were even. Technorg was last seen about to assault Kevin as the Megacruiser left for the next galaxy. However, he was defeated by him off-screen.Pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of Back with a VengeanceFile:Megacruiser.png It is assumed Technorg escaped shortly after and returned to Vulcan. Powers and Abilities Technorg has immense strength, which is on par with that of Four Arms. Technorg is extremely durable, able to be completely unfazed by Kevin 11's fire blasts and diamond shards. Equipment Technorg has a large mace in place of his left hand. Weaknesses A strong enough impact is capable of destabilising Technorg's cybernetics and causing his mace arm to fall apart. Appearances Ben 10 Season 2 *''Grudge Match'' (first appearance) Etymology His name is a combination of the words techno and organic. References Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:One-Time Characters